Introductions
by olicityendgame
Summary: It's a little hard to introduce someone as your friend when all you want is to introduce them as something else. Something more.


INTRODUCTIONS

"This is my, um..." Oliver thought for a second on how to introduce Felicity.

Not that he had this problem before. In fact, it wasn't until 7 months ago that he found it very hard to introduce her to people as his mere assistant or associate or even as his friend. This is because it wasn't until 7 months ago that all of those titles became, well, for the lack of a better term, a lie. Also, it was because it's been 7 months since he realized that he is in love with Felicity Smoak.

Yes, realize. That's the word Oliver would use. It was a realization. An acknowledgement of something that was there all along. He always knew he felt something for Felicity. But what he didn't know was how strong those feelings are. And to realize that, all it took was a moment.

They were in Gotham. They had been chasing this serial killer who killed 5 people in Starling before he fled to Gotham when he found out that the police, not to mention a certain Emerald Archer, are closing in on him. After setting up some out-of-town business meetings which was just actually an excuse for them to leave the city, the team flew to Gotham.

To this moment, he still couldn't figure out how let himself lose in that argument which resulted in Felicity being serial killer bait. Again. Needless to say, he still hates himself for it. Anyway, things get out of hand and the scumbag gets Felicity. He saves her, of course. But somewhere in between hearing her scream as the killer takes her and shooting three arrows to that bastard's chest, was that moment. The moment he realized that he couldn't live in a world without Felicity Smoak.

No one but him knew, of course. Well, now that he thinks about it, Diggle probably knows. He does remember saying some very expressive things to John that night in Gotham. Though they didn't get a chance to talk about it again because they had that business meeting the next morning. He's just thankful Diggle never brings it up.

Oliver would have loved nothing more that to be with Felicity that very night. But he knew he couldn't. He was damaged. Broken. And she was... perfect. He didn't deserve her. She deserves better. And he vowed to protect her from everything. Even from himself. So he doesn't tell her. He keeps it in. What he didn't realize is how hard that would be.

So yes, he hesitates. Because it's a little hard to introduce someone as your friend when all you want is to introduce them as something else. Something more.

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the businessman standing in front of them is still waiting for what he was about to say.

"Felicity Smoak.", he continued hoping the man didn't notice how that came out as 'This is my Felicity Smoak'. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice at all as he offered his hand and smiled.

Felicity, on the other hand, shook the man's hand and tried her best to smile back because unlike the Chinese businessman, she did notice how Oliver hesitated when he introduced her. In fact, she's been noticing it for a while now. How whenever Oliver would introduce her to someone, he always seemed to space out for at about three seconds (yes, she counted) before saying her name.

Actually, that's not the only thing she's been noticing. Over the past few months, a lot of things have been different. Well, mostly Oliver. He's changed, somehow. And one of the things that changed along with him was her introduction.

It also didn't go unnoticed to her that every single time, Oliver ended up saying 'This is my Felicity Smoak' to everyone she meets. Not that she was complaining or anything. She actually kind of liked it. But still, that doesn't stop her body from reacting everytime it happens. It doesn't stop her heart from beating a little faster or the small smile that escapes her lips the moment no one is looking. Little did she know, Oliver has the exact same reaction.

Felicity thinks of the first time it ever happened. It was about 7 months ago. Felicity remembers that day very clearly. Mostly because of what happened the night before but also because that was the day she met Bruce Wayne.


End file.
